


The One Where Chekov Is Irresistible

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://starsandgraces.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://starsandgraces.livejournal.com/"><b>starsandgraces</b></a>: "Chekov/girl!McCoy, his fingers fit just right and she can't get enough."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Chekov Is Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/gifts).



Leonora glares at herself in the mirror, eyebrow arched disdainfully and eyes hard with accusation, exactly the way she would look at any friend who told her about being sexually obsessed with a -- a-- _kid_ , a barely-eighteen-year-old boy she could have given birth to.

If, well, she'd hooked up with some ferociously curly-haired guy when she was fourteen. But still. She could be Pavel's mother, and she's fucking him.

The first time -- okay, the first time was the kind of thing that happens when a gaggle of children are given a giant shiny starship, the responsibility to save worlds, and a mandate to roam the galaxy. Jim laughed when she kicked his door the next morning, under his breath so as to not wake up the pair of girls in his bed, and stood barefoot in his uniform trousers in the corridor while Leonora raged at him and beat on his shoulder and cried.

Of all the arms to fall into when all of them went drunk and sex-crazy on alien mold in the air filters, she fell into a teenager's. Of all people to succumb to, she squirmed and begged as Chekov pushed her onto a table in a goddamn rec room, went down on her with that clever wiggling tongue and those long slender fingers until she'd melted into a puddle of boneless gasping happiness, and then fucked her, just about as rough and fast and thrilling as she would've expected from a boy his age. Jim listened to her tell all about it, crinkles edging his eyes, and when she was done he whistled and laughed as she cursed, and told her it was how things go when everyone gets hit with sex pollen.

But three days later when Chekov finally tracked her down outside Sickbay, all huge green eyes and soft sad mouth and hope palpable as a forcefield, it happened again. In her goddamn bed.

And it's kept happening.

The way her skin lights up under his fingers and mouth, the way his bony spine and curly hair and long ropy limbs and taut little ass fill her hands, the way those navigator's fingers of his feel inside her twanging her nerves like a guitar as he presses those pretty lips around her clit and makes her come until her bones seem to demineralize, none of that should matter. How he murmurs broken consonants into her hair, kisses her reverently as he fucks her, and nuzzles her cheek afterwards as he goes sleepy-boneless in her hold, these aren't things she should long for every moment she's not having them. He's a _kid_ and it's _wrong_ and --

And her door chimes.

Leonora stands up straighter, tugging her tunic smooth, rubs her hands along her hairline to flatten the wisps, and steps from the bathroom through her quarters to open the door. Pavel stands there, smile shining and eyes wide, and she's tempted to check for milk teeth but her fingers itch to mess up his cleanly parted hair.

And when he says, "Doctor Leonora, may I enter?" all she says isn't 'No,' or 'We shouldn't,' or 'Listen, kid, we need to talk,' but, "Yes, Pavel, come in."


End file.
